A tout jamais
by cicalina17
Summary: Au cours de sa quatrième année, Hermione flirt avec Cédric. Seulement, celui-ci aime les défis et se risque dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hermione craint pour la vie de son bien-aimé, et elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Voici la vraie mort de Cédric.


**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Avant tout, explication :_**

**_L'origine de l'écriture de cette OS est un concours d'histoires sur un site dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom _**

**_A chaque jour il y avait un thème._**

**_J'en avais trouvé deux d'intéressants :_**

**_Le Vendredi 11 Septembre (2009) : A tout jamais_**

**_Et le Samedi 12 Septembre (2009) : Le vent se lève_**

**_J'ai donc réussi à écrire ces deux OS en une semaine à peine, mais la veille du concours, je n'ai pas trouvé comment les poster sur le site =(_**

**_Je sais, je suis pas douée x)_**

**_Alors voilà, je les poste ici, en espérant que quelqu'un pourra au moins en profiter ^^_**

**_Je vous conseille ensuite d'aller faire un petit tour sur mon autre OS, "Le vent se lève" ;)_**

**_Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus !_**

**_Bonne lecture =)_**

.

* * *

.

- Mais non ! Je te dis que ça ne me vas pas !

- Mais si ! affirma la petite rousse. Tu es parfaite !

Le dortoir était désormais vide. Ginny avait rejoint Hermione pour l'aider à se préparer.

- Allez, on y va. On va finir par être en retard.

Hermione regarda sa montre posée sur sa table de chevet :

- On est en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se passa un peu de gloss, puis se retourna vers Ginny. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit de son amie, tête baissée. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Hermione vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras :

- C'est à cause de lui, hein ? Allons, Ginny, il ne faut pas pleurer pour un garçon ! Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas te venger ! Oui, te venger ! Et le meilleur moyen, c'est de faire voir que tu sais très bien t'amuser sans lui ! D'accord ?

- D'accord, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Allez, on y va.

Elles se levèrent et se regardèrent dans le miroir.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Ginny. A cause des larmes mon maquillage a coulé ! C'est décidé, je n'y vais pas !

Hermione soupira d'exaspération :

- Et comment que tu vas y aller !

Elle prit le visage de la petite rousse dans sa main, et de l'autre, un mouchoir pour lui démaquiller les yeux.

- Voilà, c'est arrangé ! dit-elle en souriant.

Ginny se regarda dans le miroir :

- Mais… Je n'ai plus de maquillage !

- Oui, mais tu n'as plus de grosses traces noires.

- Je vais me remaquiller !

- Mais non, tu es belle même au naturel.

- Peut-être, mais je vais quand même remettre un coup de crayon, sourit-elle. Tu peux déjà y aller. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre encore plus en retard.

- Bah, au point où on en est, ce n'est pas une heure de plus ou de moins qui changera grand-chose !

- Ahah, très marrant !

Ginny se dirigea vers son dortoir, pendant qu'Hermione traversa la salle commune.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle repéra directement son cavalier. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. A peine eût-elle finit de descendre, que celui-ci vint la chercher, lui faisant une révérence des plus nobles. Etant donné qu'il était un des Quatre Champions, elle dût traverser la foule en direction du centre de la Grande Salle pour ouvrir le bal.

Il était déjà tard, c'était la série des slows. Elle était dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse. Il était magnifique. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle voulait rester éternellement dans ses bras. Mais, d'un seul coup, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et partit en direction des cachots. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Quant à lui, il resta planté au beau milieu de la salle. Elle arriva dans les cachots, entra dans une vieille salle et referma la porte. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle aperçut le professeur Maugrey, une baguette à la main, et Harry et Ron assis et ligotés chacun à une chaise.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Le Maître m'a demandé de me débarrasser de vous. Sauf de Potter, bien sûr. Il dit qu'il tient à s'en charger lui-même. En attendant, il va être soumis au sortilège d'Endoloris. Mais vous deux, j'ai tout intérêt à vous faire disparaître au plus vite. Bien, honneur aux dames.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Hermione :

- Avada Kedavra !

Au même moment, un éclair vint se placer face à elle. C'était lui, son cavalier. Le garçon avec qui elle avait passé tant de bons moments. Le garçon qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.

- Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aimerais toujours. _A tout jamais_.

L'éclair vint se briser sur le dos de Cédric.

.

* * *

.

**_Voilà =)_**

**_Alors, vous en avez penser quoi ?_**

**_Personnellement, je préfère l'autre, "Le vent se lève" !_**

**_Allez faire un petit tour dessus, ça en vaut la peine ;)_**

**_Bisous !_**


End file.
